


hot cocoa

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Brief mention of North, Christmas Fluff, F/F, MOI-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: in which south isn't festive until ct gives her hot cocoa.~~day 2~~





	hot cocoa

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christ-mas-" 

"Shut up, North!" 

"You're no fun." 

South rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "Didn't you have enough fun trying to get us killed today?" 

"Nobody would've been at risk if someone had set her goddamn trackers." 

South jabbed her brother with her elbow and started for the door. "Night, asshole." 

"Night, sister." 

South emerged in the hallway a new woman, after a shower had washed the sweat and blood away from today's mission. Aside from a few bruises, she remained mostly unmarked, and she'd call that a win, no matter what shit she talked with North. 

The MOI was oddly festive, unexpectedly so. She headed down the hall and reached the rec-room, finding it empty but for CT, who wore a cashmere red sweater with white cotton hems on the sleeves. 

"Oh, not you, too," South said, collapsing on the couch beside CT. 

CT smiled, a mustache of melted marshmallow on her upper lip from the mug of hot cocoa in her hand. "What, not feeling so festive?" 

"I'm not really the holiday type." 

CT rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well _maybe_ you'll feel differently if I fix you a mug of hot cocoa." 

South pretended not to be a touch flustered by this. "I- I'm not really a hot cocoa type, either." 

"Bullshit! Everyone loves hot cocoa!" 

CT started making South's before South could make any more objections, and casually asked, "How'd the mission go?" 

"Successful." South smirked. "North came out with more bruises than me." 

"Naturally." CT leaned on the counter, the sweater outlining her figure and contrasting to her pale skin. She looked far too good for someone dressed like Mrs. Clause from the waist up. "Never expected anything less of you, South." 

South looked up. "Really?" 

"Well, yeah. You're a badass!" She dumped the Keurig-prepped hot water into a mug with some cocoa powder. "The _real_ question is how someone so badass doesn't take advantage of an excuse to have some fun. Why don't you like the holidays?" 

"I'm just..." South struggled for a second as CT returned to the couch and set the mug down next to a bag of mini-marshmallows. "I just feel like it's a waste of time. We've got a war to fight and real work to do, and we instead spend our time hanging up mistletoe and having snowball fights. That's ridiculous." 

"South?" 

"What?" 

"It's eleven o'clock at night. You've been gone all day on a mission. If you get back from a mission and take some time to sit with a friend and drink some hot cocoa, I don't think that's a waste of time. I'm certainly not wasting mine, sitting here with you." 

South looked over at her. "What does that mean?" 

CT tossed her head back and groaned. "Drink hot cocoa and snuggle with me, you useless lesbian!" 

South turned as red as CT's sweater from the neck up. _"What?!"_

"First off, we all know you're gay. Second, I did _not_ bribe Florida for this cocoa powder to have you bitch about how holiday shit is a waste of time. Now put some marshmallows in that mug, get a stupid marshmallow mustache like mine, and put your arm around me." 

"CT, I never knew you were so forceful-" 

"Yeah, and I never knew you were such a stick in the mud." CT grinned. "Wait, yes I did." She leaned her elbow on the back of the couch, facing South fully. "Really, though. It won't kill you to loosen up now and then. And I like spending time with you, off-duty, like this. Just relaxing. So maybe, for the next few weeks, if you see some mistletoe, don't think of it as a waste of time. _Maybe_ hang around it and wait for me." 

CT leaned up and kissed South's cheek. South was red enough she could feel it in her ears. 

Finally, something from it processed: "So- so- CT, you're gay?" 

"Oh, my GOD." 

"Stupid question, you're right." 

"I'm bi," CT said. "And right now, I'm _trying_ to put out the gay vibes to you. And, evidently, failing." 

"No, no, I'm- I'm sorry. This is just... It's something out of a fantasy. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around it being real." South leaned forward and dumped a handful too many marshmallows in her mug. 

"Call it a Christmas miracle," CT said, with a warm smile, and then leaned in to lay on South's shoulder. "Just enjoy it." 

South picked up her mug and wrapped an arm around CT. "With you here, it's impossible not to." 

She took a sip of the hot cocoa and found she actually loved it, more than she expected. And loved _this_ more than she'd ever enjoyed something holiday-related. 

Maybe there was nothing wrong with having a little holiday spirit, after all.


End file.
